A New Year, A New Everyone
by DHisDaBest
Summary: Starts with a song, so this year should be interesting... WadeSophia
1. Happy New Year's

12/30/13

In the Catering Area

The roster gathered around the two divas that announced that they had set up a special routine to perform. Most of the superstars sighed and shook their heads, while some looked on in amusement. The shorter of the two cleared her throat and began to sing.

"Ahem. Ready? Okay!

We are...!" She cried out before the other joined in.

"Hilarious

And scandalous

Do you really think you can handle us?" The girls' song was accompanied with dance moves that were meant to make even the Funkadactyls jealous.

"Because I'm Kitten

And I'm El

And we have come to tell...

You to have a ha-ha-ha," They paused to pat each other on the back as if they were broken records, "Happy New Year!" They arms were held out as they awaited an applause. Sophia Kitten and Layla El cleared their throats and threw out threatening glances. "Happy New Year," they repeated. The roster started to forcefully clap with whoops and cheers. They bowed their heads in pleasure and gratitude. "Thank you."

The crowd began to disperse and a hand grasped Sophia's shoulder. The robed figure looked completely unimpressed, so that his face would easily contradict his words.

"Ah, Sophia Kitten, that performance was great."

"Oh, thank-"

"Silence!" Sophia's eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut. "As I was saying-"

"Excuse me, Sandow, but I don't believe my Sophia would like to be spoken to like that. So, I've got some bad news. You find a tag team partner and we will meet you in the ring, tonight." Sandow glared at Wade and walked away while the couple watched him. Suddenly, Wade was smacked on the chest.

"Where was your round of applause when we finished our song?" Layla interrogated, and Sophia's "Yeah!" was faintly heard afterwards.

"Hey! I just defended you, love! You can't gang up on me! And in my defense, I was running late so I missed your show." The girls gave each other knowing looks. It was obvious that he was "running late" on purpose. Justin Gabriel appeared next to him with a scoff.

"Yeah, we were all 'running late'... for work... on the last Raw of 2013... but we were trying to hurry because 'we really didn't want to miss the show.'" He held up gestures for every quotation. Wade punched him in the arm with a "Shut up, Justin!"


	2. Savior's Intro

A Week Later

"Oh, Wade!" Sophia reprimanded. "That was awful! They're legends, you can't say that!"

"Oh, Sophia," Wade responded with mocked passion, before he corrected his tone, "but I already did."

"Savior Lockette has arrived. No need to fawn over me, however women, I do take compliments." Sophia jumped up quickly to go greet Savior, who was distracted by an annoyed Diva who had been trying to pass him, but his arm was in the way. "Hello, what's your name?" The girl scoffed.

"Not in your dreams," she quipped. He caught on quickly.

"Oh, sweetheart, that doesn't apply in reality, does it?" He smiled. Sophia finally reached them. (No one knows what took her so long.)

"Yes, it does," Sophia glared at the (unnatural) blonde. Rosa Mendes turned around, and quickly hid behind Savior, who stared on amused. Sophia's expression changed, "Don't worry Rosa. It's a new year, and a new me." Rosa didn't relax at all. "No, really, I want to change. I mean I can't afford another fine for punching someone who did not physically provoke me." Rosa relaxed, finally, but stopped when Sophia spoke again. "But who really commits to a resolution for the whole year, anyway?" Rosa couldn't help it, she ran out of site. Who would really want to fight a Diva that's fought Superstars too?

Sophia smiled at the new Superstar before her. He fought to control his serious expression as he dropped his bag closed the distance between them. His 6'5" frame shadowed Sophia's 5'10". After a moment, Sophia found herself scooped up in his arms. Sophia's laughter caused stand-byers to look over at the duo. Savior dropped her.

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what? Pick you up? 'Cause you're so tiny," Savior made a gesture with his fingers to match an ant's size. Sophia shoved him.

"Hilarious," she said dryly.

"What do we have here?" It was Layla, with Wade, Justin, and a group of Divas. Sophia sighed. They were approaching, so Sophia quickly muttered:

"Oh, great, it's the welcoming party."

"Hey! I heard that. You know I have a job to run around here! In fact, I am trying to pitch an idea of having a yearbook, so we can look back on the glorious memories. It's great time, seeing as this is a new year, and new years call for new traditions. I'm trying to make a change. The Universe will love it. We'll have-," A throat cleared because let's face it, Layla's rambling helps no one and nothing. She'd end giving away the juicy secrets that only she knows.

"I'm Savior Lockette, Sophia's older brother," he introduced with a charming smile. His attention was taken away when he noticed Wade, "Bad News Barrett! Man, how's it been?" This is when the two men gave a bro-hug, and Justin cleared his throat because… well, because no one hugs his best friend randomly in front of him… NO ONE.


	3. The First Yearbook Moment

**Thank you, readers! And my first reviewer on this story: soccerstar. :D**

* * *

Last Time:

_This is when the two men gave a bro-hug, and Justin cleared his throat because... well, because... no one hugs his best friend randomly in front of him... NO ONE._

Now:

"…So… I'm Justin Gabriel," Justin introduced, "I'm-." Savior interrupted:

"I know you, man! You're Wade's brother in all but blood. I gotta say, your high flying moves are great, man. Don't worry. I'm not trying to steal Wade, it's just- between you and me- Wade and I will be brother-in-laws. And that means you and me, too!" The couple glared at Savior, and Layla decided it was a great time for a photo, which it was. Just imagine- Sophia and Wade, standing next to each other, sending Savior a look of embarrassment/irritation while Savior has an arm around Justin's shoulders with a serious face, and Justin's laughing. And then she took another, because Sophia's and wade's faces had shown looks of displeasure toward Layla, while Savior and Justin looked up with amused grins.

"Ha!" This was Layla's explanation, "I'll entitle this one 'Savior's First Meeting.' This is great! What? I told you- the Yearbook. I wasn't joking." Layla smiled at the several pairs of eyes that rolled at her words.

"Anyway," one of the Divas in the crowd spoke up, "we heard that you two had a run-in with Rosa Mendes," Natalya commented.

"How would you have heard that? It literally just happened," Sophia commented, though they all knew who sent out that information to everyone because their eyes landed on Layla.

"Wha…? No! I didn't say anything. In fact, I didn't even know this happened," the Brit defended.

"Actually," Natalya corrected, "I saw her rushing down the corridor. It's not hard to figure out what happened- especially your tense relationship for the past three years."

"Look, that girl has it out for me. Everyone I knows, she knows," Sophia stated.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Sophia nodded. "I know Wade, she knows Wade. I know the manager at the hotel, she knows the manager at the hotel. I know Savior-for my whole life, I might add- she's trying to get to know Savior."

"You should be ashamed, Sophia. Every year, you say that you're gonna change and what happens?" Savior scolded.

"Well, so do you, Savior," Wade intervened. "You said that you were going to cut your hair, every year."

"I did." Savior tried to lie. "It just… grew back?" Wade shook his head.

"Just know that you are being judged."

"But-"

"No buts," Savior opened his mouth, "or ifs or ands."

"Lockette." A Creative Team Guy walked up to the group. "We need to talk," he said.

"Ah. Kevin!" Kevin just shook his head. "Well, Sophia, Wade, Justin, and ladies- I'll see you all around." Savior walked away with Kevin, his bag, placed back on his back. The remaining Superstars and Divas heard Kevin say "What happened to your hair? You were supposed to cut it." They didn't hear Savior's response as the duo was too far away by then.


	4. Savior's Storyline

**Thank you, readers and reviewer: Pinayprincesa!**

* * *

After their departure, Layla handed cameras to the others and told them they were officially on the Yearbook committee.

"But why?" Justin whined.

"Because I said so!" Layla explained with a little force behind her accent. "So, we have to split up. Justin and Alicia, you're with me. Wade-." She was interrupted.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Justin asked.

"Because I need to make sure you do your job. Wade and Sophia. Natalya and Kaitlyn. The Bellas. The Funkadactlys- wait! Where are they"

"They were with the seamstress, last I saw," Kaitlyn explained. "We've been standing here for about twenty minutes, how did you not notice that?"

Layla ignored the question. "Okay, we can carry on without them. Now, I know we have couples in here, and I have to ask you to take juicy pictures but make sure everyone sees only what can be appropriate for children." When she received nods, she continued. "Great. Our goal is ten moments a day, two pictures per moment. Got it? Good. Let's get moving!"

* * *

Savior stood in the corner of the office with members of the Creative Crew (as he liked to called them), as they were discussing his new storyline.

"Is there any way to change this, just a little bit? I don't know, remove the romance?" Savior tried. "You know, I'm all about the titles- and the fame- and the money, but the relationships don't help me."

"Well, Savior, this is your first storyline. You should really try it out." Savior tilted his head in interest. "It will help launch your career and start you off. We will let the fans get a feel for you, and if they are interested enough, then we will get you a better storyline. If this is too much, then we will have to keep you- and your onscreen love- will just have to either go back to development or sit here with nothing."

"Alright, I'll try it out, but if things get a bit boring, do I get to pitch ideas about the storyline?"

"Yes."

"Well, if that is all…" Savior picked up his bag once again and head for the door.

"No," Savior stopped at the door, and Kevin said, "Your Diva is new also; you should find her and tell her you agreed. Just introduced yourself."

"That's a nice deal, Kevin," Savior commented dryly. His hand turned the door's nob and pushed. "What the..?" He'd never seen it, but Alicia Fox was jumped on by a Funkadactyl (he didn't know their names), who seemed to be reaching for her camera. Layla and Justin appeared by his side, randomly, Layla booing at the match(?) and Justin staring in shock. Then, there was a random flash. Is this how it always is around here?

* * *

**Yes, Savior, that's exactly how it always is.**


	5. Ice Cream and More Intros

"Savior?"

"Yes, Sophia?"

"How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going great. Uh," Savior turned away from his graphic novel and faced his sister, who was giving him the smile that said she wanted something. "What?"

"Well, I wanted to wrestle."

"You're a pro, go wrestle somebody."

She shrugged and said,"I wanna wrestle you."

"No."

"Aww, please?" With green eyes locked on green, the twins had a stare down.

"Fine." Sophia squealed. "But you lose- you have to get a meaningless tattoo. And if I lose, you have to get a meaningless tattoo."

"That sounds great! WAIT!" But Savior was already out of the door.

* * *

Well, Sophia won. So, Savior had to buy her a load of ice cream. As the siblings entered the building, Savior paused.

"Whoa! Une belle fille vient de me passer. J'ai besoin de lui parler."Savior passed his untouched ice cream to Sophia, and walked away.

"Ils sont tous très bien. Ils sont Divas!"

"What?" A voice asked from beside her. She looked over and saw Wade. This is when the batting of the eyelashes became more frequent.

"Oh, nothing. So, Wade, I've got some ice cream…" Wade couldn't suppress his smile.

"Do you?"

"Hey," called a voice from across the corridor, "no public displays of affection!" Heads turned to Sgt. Slaughter, and then there was a round of flashes, but the culprits got away. "Weird."

"Here, gimme the ice cream," Wade said. "And I'll see you around." Sophia knew what he'd meant, though, as he took his- Savior's- ice cream.

This was their game: they pretended to not be a couple, though everyone knows they're a couple. It's been two years. It's not like they don't want anyone to know, they just like to live dangerously. It's more exciting to sneak sometimes.

* * *

Savior propped up against the wall coolly. Pssh! As if she'd notice him. It was a brunette girl that he'd been stalking(?) for the last five minutes. She'd been carrying a backpack on her back and had her baggie sweatpants dragging against the floor as she walked. And that was just his type: no care in the world. She looked mean, but that was his type, too, 'cause if she looked mean she probably was mean. The girl was a tall as Sophia, and um, that's saying something in his book.

"You got a problem?" The girl had turned around and caught him staring. About a foot away, with arms folded, the girl smiled. Had she been through this before? Someone following her around like this?

"Nah. Uh, I'm Savior L-" She held a hand up and said:

"I know you. So you agreed?"

"To what?" For some reason, his eyes- which were focused but confused- made her blink back the ideas of falling in love because she had never seen eyes like that before.

"Sorry. I'm Charlotte."

"Charlotte," he tested the word and decided that he liked it, but where had he heard it? Then, Kevin's constant repeating of the name hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, yeah. I agreed. I hope you don't feel as uncomfortable about this storyline as I do." Judging by her face expression, he had offended her. "No-!"

"Uh, if I don't meet your standards then I don't care."

"No, that's not what I meant, I-"

"Oh, so you play for the other team or somethin'," she felt like she had offended him this time, which she had. He wasn't a homophobe, but it was counterproductive to have come over here to hit on her only for her to misunderstand completely.

"I don't like guys," Savior said, just as his new best friend, Justin came up behind him.

"Dude?"

* * *

**Une belle fille vient de me passer. J'ai besoin de lui parler.: A fine girl just passed me. I need to talk to her.**  
**Ils sont tous très bien. Ils sont Divas: They're all fine. They're Divas**


End file.
